Pup Ryder! - a Paw Patrol Fanfiction story
by Evil Fanfiction Writer
Summary: Ryder is a Pup. with the secret out how will he cope with the entire world knowing he is and has always been a pup. Paw Patrol - AU - Pup!Ryder!
1. Chapter 1: Secret's out

Unknown Pup's POV

"Ruff Open Ramp exit" I Said. Soon see the light of night time in my room." **My mom is a purebred Alaskan Shepherd though her parents were Alaskan Shepherds they had the respected parent breeds of the alaskan Malamute and and german Shepherd. My father is a Rogue Grey Wolf-Arctic Wolf hybrid. Ima Mixed breed, a Wolfdog to precise. **I Sneak out of the building and into the woods to hunt. As i'm walking into the woods i hear a door opening. "Stop Right there- WEREPUP!" Said A German Shepard with a Police Symboled pup tag. "Wait you have a pup tag that is identical to the paw patrol symbol on the lookout. Who are you?" "Chase did you say there was a- Ahh WEREPUP!" Said 5 others. soon a Siberian Husky in a snowmobile Came in and Joined the 5 Pups looking at me. "Ima a mixed breed, A Wolfdog to be precise. i have Alaskan Shepherd Mixed with a Grey wolf-arctic wolf hybrid blood in me. My mother was pure Alaskan Shepherd with Alaskan shepherd parents, while my Father was a Rogue Grey wolf-Arctic Wolf hybrid. Soon a chihuahua wearing Adventurer gear came out of the look out with a body that looked like a perfect human except that it the chest open with a ramp lowered. "Is Ryder a Robot?" Asked Chase. "No that is my robotic human exoskeleton Suit." I Said.

Tracker's POV:

"No that is my robotic Human exoskeleton Suit." Said the New Pup. "Um Isn't a Alaskan Shepherd a Crossbreed between a german Shepherd and a Alaskan Malamute?" Asked Chase.

"Yes, Normally that is how they born. but when when two of the same crossbreeds have a pup. the result becomes a Purebred." Said the Wolfdog. "Well Zuma, Chase, Rubble, Rocky, Marchal, Skye, Everest, and Tracker. You now know my secret. No one here in Adventure bay here knows the truth but you now. Oh and Famer Al forgot one thing in order for a pup to become a werepuppy they need to see three things while standing in water under a full moon, you need to see your reflection then the moon's reflection before looking up and seeing a real wolf howl infront of you. Though the only cure is to eat a Silver Sunflower that has been grown purely on pure genuine Wolfblood. it Smells like a normal sunflower mixed with the blood of a 100% pure genuine wolf and a pinch of Silver. I knew a Werepup, he saw my dad on that he turned night only to be killed by a hunter while eating the Silver sunflower with wolfblood on in it. The hunter was shocks as the pup turned back. he was devastated, cause the werepup was his pup named Silver"

Chase's POV:

"WAIT! YOUR RYDER?!" Yelled Marshall in Surprise. "Yep" Said the Wolfdog now identified as Ryder as he got in his Robotic human suit. "ruff treats" soon a treat flew into Ryder's mouth from a Pup treat dispenser inside the robotic human suit. "Ruff Water" Soon water was Squirted into Ryder's mouth from a water tank which was also inside the robot. Ryder was soon pressing stuff on a screen. Soon the ramp was gone and the chest of the robot sealed up before looking like ryder's normal Vest. "Now pups can i trust you too keep this a secret and tell no one." Asked Ryder. "Sure thing Ryder Sir!" I said. "Well my uncle Francis Humdinger would love to learn this, And you won't stop me if my isn't Harold Humdinger!" Said Harold standing next a Robo-Chase in Spy-Armor with the KCC Symbol on its Chest. "it has spy cameras inside it's realistic looking eyes, well I'll Show my uncle humdinger tomorrow. Mom thinks i'm asleep." Soon Harold and the Robo-spy chase ran toward foggy Bottom. "Activating Stealth mode" Said Robo-Chase(Spy dog robot) turning Invisible with Harold in a creepy Dark robotic Voice.

* * *

Rocky's POV

Soon it was Daytime and the Pups were watching Apollo the Super Pup when suddenly it was interrupted by the news. "Sorry for the interruption but we have some breaking News for the Entire World! I am Julia here outside of Adventure bay city hall and as of Last Night this was recorded by Nephaniel Harold Humdinger using a robotic Spy dog resembling a german shepherd. It Turns Out That Ryder, Leader of the Paw Patrol is actually a Wolfdog. Half Alaskan Shepherd and Half Arctic-Grey wolf Hybrid! Secondly The Legendary WerePuppy is real, that Retired and depressed Hunter Victor Howl Yumi Also known as Farmer Al's Story was true and got more to the case of the death of the Alaskan Malamute Silver who belonged to Mr. Howl. Mr. Howl now that you know what happened to will you ever return to being a hunter after finding out the truth?" Asked the reporter.

"Nope Never ever again. What if i do it to another innocent Werepuppy who was trying to get cured and had an owner. I would never forgive myself just like i never forgave myself for the death of my poor Silver!" "If Mayor Humdinger Ever tries to Take Ryder even if he is a Powerful Pup who was probably Highly trained in the arts of Pup-fu and Wolfjusu for all we know. He is still our Ryder! Even if he is a Wild Pup. He is an Adventure bay Pup and international Hero just like rest of his team. Ryder Sees Adventure bay as his family. Just like he considers his friends worldwide Family." Said Farmer Yumi. "Now to Reporter Britney in foggy bottom who will now be interviewing Nephaniel Humdinger." Said the Reporter outside of Adventure bay City Hall

"Thank you Julia. Hello I'm Britney reporting live from Foggy Bottom City Hall Here to interview Nephaniel Humdinger, Nephew of Mayor Francis Humdinger of Foggy bottom. Now tell us Mr. Humdinger what was your input on this being the first one to see it as well as capture it on video?" Asked Britney. "Shocking. At first i thought they got a new member. Then chase showed up thinking he was a werepup before noticing that the pup had a pup tag that matched the Badge on the vest of what is apparently a robot.

then Zuma, Rocky, Marshall, Rubble, Sky Showed up thinking thing That the pup was Werepup. then Everest showed up who in her snowmobile and Joined the pups. Soon the Pup Started to explain what he was, When a chihuahua showed up who is apparently called tracker came in carrying what i was a robot Ryder. that's when i was truly shocked me. the robot-human suit was what the pup's home. not just that but Werepups where real. that's when Marshall blurted out that the pup was ryder. when the pup confirmed it. i was shocked. then The pup in which i now knew was Ryder asked the pups to keep it a secret from the world." Said Harold. "It makes me wonder if Adventure Bay puts too much faith in the Paw Patrol when it's leader could turn on them and the paw patrol at any moment of time anywhere. I mean it is Well known fact that Dogs who are part wolf have turned on people and attacked both them and other animals. but what about a half wolf half any breed of bog? they are bound to be more wolf like. In personality" Commented Mayor Humdinger.

_**A/N:**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, ALSO WHO SHOULD I SHIP IN THIS STORY IF THIS WERE TO BECOME A GIRL X BOY ROMANCE STORY.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Werepups and cures

Ryder's POV:

*Sighs* "I guess I have no more use for this thing anymore, now that my secret is out." I Said as I get out of my robo-human transportation device/suit.

"Ryder it's not that bad-" Said Marshall "I'm not so safe as I used to be! Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Skye, Chase, Rubble, Tracker, Everest. The paw patrol is in danger of being shut down by the government, while I am in danger of being captured by our enemies for who knows what, or being captured and contained for being a dangerous animal by the government." I Said.

Suddenly familiar vehicle with a familiar Pup land in front of us. "Well, Well, Well, now I must say I'm surprised! Ryder now that the Princess of Barkingburg knows you're a pup she is coming here to see for herself. Though I'm not sure I like what she has planned, you becoming a royal pup. I must say I will make sure that never happens, cause she also is going to make Chase a royal pup too. Both of you being in the castle all the time will be a nightmare come true. Not just that but the government is planning to take control of the paw patrol, making it a part of the government. One of their best commanding duos, Commander Nathaniel Hask and his pup partner Vice who is a highly trained german shepherd who is specialized in several ways of military fighting, police tactics, spying, stealth, tracking, field missions and pursuing targets. Vice will be taking over Chase's jobs in the paw patrol." said Sweetie.

"Sweetie? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at the castle while I get my two new royal pups." said the Princess of Barkingburg. "Ruff! Smoke! Laser Cage!" said Sweetie. Suddenly smoke was covering the area. After 10 mins the smoke cleared and the princess was captured in a laser cage. Sweetie then charged at Chase and made it look like she killed him by causing some real damage. When she was done Chase was knocked out and bleeding. I was still in a state of shock until I felt extreme pain and noticed I was bleeding badly and started to feel light headed. Sweetie dealt more damage to me before taking the princess back to Barkingburg. About 5 hours later Chase and I woke up noticing we had been treated by Marshall.

"You guys will have to take it easy and stay off your paws for a while." said Marshall. "Oh good. you two aren't dead, her royal highness will be thrilled." said the Earl of Barkingburg. Then the Earl of Barkingburg took off our pup tags replacing them with a blue and red version of Sweetie's before picking us up and taking his leave.

* * *

Commander Hask's POV:

I arrived at the lookout with Vice when I noticed five pups. Vice's tag was black with a gold shield with a silver paw print inside it. I gave the rest of the original pups of the paw patrol each their new tags except Marshall. I removed Marshall from the Paw Patrol. Ske's new tag had the air-force symbol on it. Zuma's new tag had the Coast Guard symbol on it. Rubble's new tag had the construction symbol on it. And Rocky's new tag had black background and green recycle symbol on it.

The reason I got rid of Marshall, is that I believe he is a liability because when I got here I saw him jump and trip over himself rolling right into the other pups. Vice has a Highly Advanced Police/Spy Vehicle that has the following features: Police and spy drones, spy chopper, Police bikes, a highly advanced tracking/hidden room scanner, an autopilot, a mission tracking GPS, tire-locks, tack-mines for tire flattening, an anti-autopilot hacking system, and highly advanced communications systems.

"Why did you get rid of Marshall? He is a great medic and fire pup! Even if he is clumsy at points." said Rubble. "Clumsiness is a liability." Vice responded. "Who are you two? You just showed up, fired Marshal, and gave us new tags" said Zuma. "I am Commander Hask your new Leader, the Paw Patrol is now a part of the Government." I said. "And I am Vice the new Police/Spy Pup." said Vice from his vehicle. "Ruff! Autopilot!" suddenly Vice appeared in his spy chopper behind the window. He took off and hovered over Chase's old vehicle and dropped something onto it before returning the chopper to its hidden spot in his vehicle. Soon the old Police/Spy pup house/vehicle that once belonged to Chase was taken away by another chopper. "Target received for extermination." said the extraction corporation officer

* * *

Sweetie's POV:

It's been 5 hours and 27 minutes. I freed her royal highness pretending to tell her what I thought about the situation. She sighed in understanding that they didn't want to be forced into something they didn't want. Soon I see that Everest and Jake walk up, must be here on vacation. "I sold my place down in Adventure Bay to this guy named Hunter and his pure black Alaskan malamute named Bane. Oh hello, again your bossiness" said Jake. "Yeah, we met during the time of the stolen airpatroler and throne." "Oh." Said her royal highness looking pointedly at me. "eh ah he eh err-ah " I laughed nervously. "I'm Jake and this is Everest." said Jake. "Hello, you two. You can have the house at the base of the hill, for free. It's the least I can do for you two helping me get my throne back" said her royal highness. After 30 minutes Jake left for his new mansion. I was upset when I heard the earl returned with Ryder and Chase. Everest was left with us by Jake, who said she wanted to be a royal pup. And so just like that the annoying snow rescue pup turned into a royal pup. I was broken from my thoughts when the earl walked through the doors with Chase and Ryder. I got annoyed when Ryder, Everest and Chase were given special treatment and were granted the privileges of Princes and Princesses.

To be honest I am jealous. They are getting the royal treatment I envy for. I... I can't stand being here anymore... if I do I will still be treated as a normal pup. Plus now there's no way I'll ever be able to get the crown. I ran out the main doors and towards my dog house. Oh, right the princess took away my busby. I turned around and ran in a different direction.

I find myself in a pond, and see a full moon in the reflection. When I look up I see a white-furred wolf howling. Fear grips my heart. I turn around and reconsider my decision before returning to the castle. I walk inside the castle feeling shaken. 'AM I GOING TO TURN INTO A WEREPUP?' I enter my pup house that is in a pen. 'OK CALM DOWN SWEETIE, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS "NOT" FALL ASLEEP' I don't know how but I managed to not fall asleep all night.

I know cause it's daytime, there is one thing on my mind I cannot ever go back to sleep. I can not risk it. "Sweetie its breakfa- Sweetie did you stay up all night?" Asked Chase with what started as a smirk until he saw my eyes. That's when his smirk turned into a confused frown. "Sweetie did you stay up all night?! This can not do. Go to sleep Sweetie or else we will have to give you an injection to help you fall asleep until you are well-rested." said the Princess.

I managed to climb out of my little pen. Then I ran to where I smelled some delicious hamburgers. I started to sleepily eat some hamburgers when I saw the syringe and backed away from it. I knew my face now was covered with fear. "Um, Princess something's not right with sweetie. When I first saw her this morning she looked like she stayed up all night but the strange thing is what happened when I looked into her eyes." said Chase.

"Um, what did you see Chase?" Asked Ryder with suspicion. "Fear, I saw fear. Fear of falling asleep." said Chase. Soon as I knew it it was nighttime again, I was hiding in one of my secret areas. I soon feel my eyes starting to droop. "C-can't f-fall a-asleeeeeeeeeppp" I slurred as I fell into darkness. When I woke up I didn't feel sleepy. "I feel Awwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrssssssssssooooooooommmmmmmmmmeeeeee!" I shouted only to jump when I heard a howl.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" I jumped again. Soon I left one of my many secret rooms terrified. I managed to get to the back yard and to the pond. What I saw horrified me. 'OH-NO! I'M A WEREPUP!' "So you unintentionally did all the steps to become a werepup. That's why you were up all night last night." Said Ryder. Ryder howled calling the local Alpha Wolf. Soon we were walking into the woods and into a clearing. Ryder started making wolf noises.

"Yes, I know where to find the cure. You to eat a silver sunflower that is grown entirely by genuine wolf blood." Said the Alpha. "Will you please honor our ancestors by helping my friend oh great Alpha of the Silverthorn wolfpack?" asked Ryder. "Who are you young one?" asked the Alpha. "I am Ryder Son of Storm and grandson of Acleen" replied Ryder. At the mention of names Storm and Acleen the Alpha took a step back. "S-storm. As in the rogue Wolf who refused to rejoin or join into a pack?" asked the Alpha.

"Yes, um may I ask who you are?" questioned Ryder. "My mate is called Ash. you can see that I am an Arctic Wolf. Ash is a Gray Wolf like the rest of the pack. I am the only Arctic Wolf in the pack. Storm... it's been years since I last saw my Storm. My Mate is sick so I came instead. M-may I ask if" said the Alpha before pausing to see if it is alright to ask. "Dad... he's gone... same for my mom. Even if she wasn't a wolf though she looked like it." Said Ryder.

"Vex she's gone like my Storm?! This is our fault. If Ash would have agreed with me this wouldn't have happened. If I would have increased my efforts instead of backing off when he threatened my Storm and Vex's execution this wouldn't have happened. If I had a comeback for that threat they would still be alive." said the distraught Alpha. "Wait are you saying your Acleen?" asked Ryder. "Yes I am your grandmother, I am Acleen." Said the Alpha female now known as Acleen.

"Don't blame yourself. It was a hunters fault." snarled Ryder before staring at his forepaws. "Hunters?" I squeaked in fear "The gunshot... The blood... Scratches... Biting... Flesh... Muscles... Bones... Vengeance... Death... Human corpse... Mom... Dad... Dying... Running..." mumbled Ryder as he remembered it all to well "You killed the hunter in rage just so you could avenge your parents." I screeched in horror. Ryder nodded emotionlessly for the hunter's death but was still upset about his parents' death. After an hour of silence, we arrived in a field of silver sunflowers that stank of wolf's blood. The soil we were on smelled as if all it ever had in it was the blood of wolves.

I walked up to a sunflower and ate it. Suddenly I fell asleep. When I woke up it was daytime and I was being carried on someone's back into the castle. As my vision cleared up. I realised I was being carried by Ryder. as soon as we reached the others I was forced off Ryder when he sat down causing me to slid off his back. I noticed I was still the same size as when I was a werepup other than that I was back to normal unless you count the silver nectar on my mouth. 'Man, why did Ryder have to bring me into a dressing room?' I thought. "Sorry about you not returning to your original size, It is a part of the side effects. Don't worry you will shirk down to you normal size by tomorrow... I hope." said Ryder.

"Is that Sweetie?" said Chase when suddenly the princess interrupted him in a horrified shriek. "Is that melted silver on Sweetie's mouth?"' shrieked the Princess. The earl touched some of the silver nectar on my mouth and tasted it. "Nope, it tastes like flower nectar and blood. gross." said the Earl. "Sweetie, you were cursed? Aah, now it makes sense. If you don't fall asleep you won't turn. But last night I'm guessing you turned and Ryder helped you get cured." inquired the Princess. "You better be right about me staying this size being temporally." I said to Ryder.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review****. Seeya next chapter**


End file.
